The Many Themes of DoctorxDerpy
by PuddingAlexThompson
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves. Filled with romance, comedy. and some drama. May be up to 20 chapters
1. Roses

_~Roses_

Hearts and Hooves Day was everypony's favorite holiday. Everypony except Derpy's, she was always the only mare in town who has never gotten a card, some chocolates, or a rose. Derpy couldn't even find herself that special somepony.

She walked to her small cottage after a long day of delivering love letters to other ponies' special somepony. Derpy could really use some fresh hot muffins right now. When Derpy opened the door, she walked straight to her kitchen. She was expecting to see her small kitchen table packed with old letters and other pieces of paper. _**NOT **_a basket of chocolate chip muffins with red roses in the center.

"What in Equestria?" The grey mare said to herself as she looked at the basket and then took the small note and read to herself.

"_I've never heard of Hearts and Hooves Day, but by the looks of it, it's like the pony version of Valentine's Day. But either way, this is my very first Hearts and Hooves Day. I also believe that I wish to spend my very first with my #1 assistant. So Miss Ditzy Doo, will you do me the honors and be my special somepony?"_

_~Love,_

_The Doctor_

Derpy stared at the note in shock but then she smiled warmly and hugged the note close to her chest and sighed. "Oh, Doctor"

"So will you?" a voice said from out of nowhere which made Derpy turn around quickly to find her chestnut skinned companion standing by the kitchen door.

"DOCTOR!" Derpy squealed with joy as she ran into Doctor and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I would love to be your special somepony." Derpy said to Doctor, "If that is you would like to be mine."

Doctor smiled softly and placed a small kiss on the mare's cheek. "That would be brilliant."


	2. Summer

~_Summer_

"Derpy, how long are you going to stay in that river?" Doctor said to his assistant.

It was summertime in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the sky was clear blue with no cloud in sight and all the ponies and animals were outside enjoying the day. Everypony except Doctor who had to do some repairs on the TARDIS and he couldn't exactly finish the work with his Pegasus assistant swimming in a nearby river.

"Oh come on Doctor." Derpy sighed to the time traveling pony, "You need to take a break and enjoy this great day."

"Look, we'll do this some other time. We have a lot of work to do and I can't do all of it if my assistant is dilly dallying along. And how to you know that river isn't polluted? You could get very ill if stay in there any long-AHHHHH!" the Doctor was cut off when the blonde haired mare pulled him into the river with a loud splash. The Doctor rose to the surface and stared at his assistant sternly.

"Ha. What are you going to do now Doctor?" The mare said playfully.

"Oh I'll show you my dear." Doctor then splashed Derpy playfully while giggling. Derpy started giggling along and splashed him too. "Well they were right about you being so splashy." Derpy said while laughing with her companion.

They both knew that this was going to be a brilliant summer.


	3. Running

The Many Themes of DoctorxDerpy Part 3

_~Running_

The Doctor has been running from many things. He ran from time, he ran from Daleks, and a bunch of other dangers.

However, this particular day was a very obscure way for the Doctor to be running.

"DOCTOR, HOW DARE YOU EAT MY MUFFINS AGAIN?" A certain blond haired pony screamed from inside her small cottage.

"B-But Derpy, you don't understand. I lost to temptation." The Doctor said with a nervous smile.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME SUNSHINE!" Derpy then started running towards the Doctor at full speed

"AAAAHHHH! OH COME NOW DERPY, WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!" The Doctor yelled as he ran away from the aggravated mare.

So on most days, the Doctor would run from Daleks and Cyber Ponies. But today, he was running from his crossed eyed assistant because he ate her muffins.


	4. Surprise

The Many Themes of DoctorxDerpy Part 4

_~Surprise_

Derpy was sitting comfortably in her small cottage looking at a book given to her by Twilight Sparkle and waiting for her husband, Doctor Whooves to return home from his latest mission.

They have been married for about five months. He popped the question when he took her to 18th century Manehattan and had their wedding at Ponyville's Town Hall. She has been eagerly waiting for him since she had a special surprise for him, for both of them.

The blonde haired pony then heard the noise of the TARDIS reappearing and happily trotted outside. "Doctor, you're home!" she said as she ran straight to him and gave him a tight hug.

Doctor chuckled and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Well I haven't seen you _this _excited to see me." Doctor said. "Especially since I told you I was just going to the muffin planet to gather some research."

"Well I really wanted you to come home because I have a surprise for you" Derpy said as she tugged her husband's hoof toward the house.

"Oh that reminds me. I have a surprise for you too." Doctor said as they both walked inside, "I bet mine's better than yours."

Derpy giggled and rolled her crossed eyes. "No I think _mine's_ bigger than yours."

"What did you make me another banana muffin with a side of butter?" Doctor said with a chuckle.

Derpy laughed more "No. Trust me it's bigger than that silly."

Doctor followed her into the living room. "So do you want me to tell you first or do you?"

"Umm...you go first."

"Okay I"

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

"I was able to get you a chocolate chip sample from that muffin plan-"Doctor started as he pulled out a muffin. Then his mind picked up what his wife just said and dropped it to the floor. He stood there for a long time, jaw dropped and eyes in shock.

"Heh heh. Surprise!" Derpy said nervously, hopefully to bring joy to him.

Doctor just stood there trying to gather everything Derpy just said was real. "Y-you're what?"

Derpy's smile turned into a frown. "I...I'm pregnant Doctor."

"Are…are you sure?"

Derpy slowly nodded. "Yes, I've been showing all the symptoms and I went to Nurse Redheart earlier today who said the test was positive. I'm having a baby Doc." She said with a small smile.

Doctor still stood there. His mind went totally blank. He felt his heart leap out of his chest. Derpy, _His Derpy _is pregnant with his child. It was pretty hard for him to take in. About a year ago his TARDIS took him here as a pony, a time traveling pony. Now he's going to become a father and Derpy's is going to be a mother. He and Derpy were now starting a family together.

"A…father..."Doctor said softly then a huge grin appeared on his face as he embraced his wife. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Doctor shouted with excitement.

Derpy laughed along and hugged him tightly she was so happy to see him as happy as she was. "Yes Doc. We're going to be parents." She then pulled Doctor in a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Doctor laid a hoof on Derpy's still flat stomach. "Looks like we have a little muffin on the way then" He said with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me, can I have my muffin now?" Derpy asked.


	5. Banana

_~Banana_

"Alright! The last banana!" Doctor cheered as he took a banana from the fruit bowl on the dining table. Luckily Ditzy has been teaching him how to use his hooves as fingers so he was able to open it and eat it.

Doctor had a small piece of it left when his blonde haired assistant walked in. "Hey Doctor is there anymore bananas le-" Ditzy stopped when she saw him pop the last piece in his mouth and gave him a stern look.

"Now Derpy, I know you're upset," Doctor said with a piece of banana still in his mouth "but you know how much I love bananas and I bought you a new box of muffins as a repayment. Plus you know what they say, finder's keep—"Doctor was quickly interrupted when Ditzy forcefully pulled his mouth to her mouth. She then used her tongue to pull the piece of banana into her mouth. When she pulled away, Doctor was in total shock with his eyes wide and jaw opened.

"Mmmm." Ditzy moaned as she chewed on the fruit. "You know, I'm not much of a banana eater but I think this one taste way better than the other ones I bought." Ditzy said with a giggle. "Well see ya around Doc." She said as she walked to her room.

Doctor just stood there frozen with his whole face totally red.


	6. Comfort

**AN: Yaaay! Chapter 6 is here!**

**Sorry this took so long. I'm back in school now and I had writer's block for a while.**

**And I've been working on some ideas for my next Doctor and Derpy story.**

**So to make up for it, I made this one longer and SO FLUFFAH! XD LOL**

**1, O25 WORDS! BUCK YEAH!**

**So anyways, please enjoy~~**

_~Comfort_

Ditzy Doo walked outside of Ponyville on a dark and gloomy night. Dark clouds were covering the moon and thunder could be heard in the distance as it was approaching town. The weather ponies were calling for a pretty big thunder storm with cold temperatures. Ditzy could care less.

She felt so alone, abandoned, and neglected. Today was one the worst days of Ditzy's life. This morning she tried to help Rainbow Dash finish repairing town hall only to be rejected and having Rainbow make up an excuse. However, the worst part was after that when she was delivering the last of the mail and she lost concentration while flying which made her crash into Roseluck's calla lilies outside of her shop. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID DERPY!" Rose yelled at the poor blonde mare who had a few cuts and bruises from the crash. "I-I didn't mean to Rose, honest." Ditzy said between a few whimpers. "Geez, this is exactly why nopony wants your help! It seems like no pony wants you!" Rose spat at Ditzy with anger. That statement stab Ditzy's heart like a million swords with tears falling down her cheeks, she galloped away ignoring all the stares. Not only was it heartless, but it seemed true to Ditzy. No pony ever asked for her help and when she was a filly her parents left her at Ponyville Orphanage leaving Ditzy to care for herself.

Ditzy made her way to the Everfree Forest hoping to get away from all the other ponies and getting some time to think. Suddenly, a huge downpour fell on Ditzy leaving her completely soaked and shivering from the icy rain water. Even in this hard storm, she couldn't help but feel that Rose's words were real. It's true; no pony seemed to want her. She decided to do everypony a favor and just disappear. She suddenly had tears appearing in her eyes and felt a huge lump in her throat. Without hesitating, she fell to the ground sobbing her life out. She didn't care if ponies heard her and mocked her for sobbing like filly. She just wanted to die right there.

During her sobbing fit, she could've sworn she heard somepony galloping to her side hovering over her to see if she was okay. Ditzy thought she was already dead and an angel appeared before her but she could still feel the cold stormy night and she could hear the loud claps of thunder. She didn't look up at the figure; she wanted it to go away. Instead she felt the figure put its head under her allowing her to be gently draped on its back.

Ditzy felt the wind blowing in her face as the figure galloped out of the forest. She felt her head grow heavy and the world around her was soon consumed with darkness.

When Ditzy woke up, she felt something warm and soft wrapped around her and the nice heat of the fireplace before her. She then noticed that she was inside her small cottage the storm was still blowing outside but Ditzy felt she was in heaven feeling this warmth. Although she did wonder who brought her here. Was it that mysterious figure from before?

Ditzy then felt something else wrapped around her. She tilted her head up and saw a familiar chestnut skinned stallion with his hoof around her.

"Doctor?" Ditzy said in a slow whisper with her voice cracking a little. Doctor smiled a little and petted Ditzy's still wet mane "Are you feeling better Derpy?" his light British accent sounding soft and gentle. Ditzy gave a simple nod and snuggled closer to him. Doctor chuckled "Good. Maybe now you can explain why I found my dear assistant out in the Everfree Forest in the middle of a storm and crying." Ditzy frowned "How could you call me your dear assistant when no pony wants me?" Doctor frowned and stared at the blonde mare with confusion.

"I can't help any pony, I can't handle the simplest tasks, and I end up breaking everything I touch." Ditzy cried out with her voice cracking again. "I just think that everything would be better if I wasn't around anymore. I wish that I could just di-" Ditzy was then interrupted when Doctor wrapped both his arms around her. "Don't say that Derpy. Don't you ever say that." He said sternly. "Your life is so precious. You deserve to live. You make everypony happy when their down and most importantly, you make me smile whenever I feel alone with your bubbly personality."

Ditzy stared at Doctor with shock. "But I can't do anything right and I seem like a waste of space." Doctor chuckled at this statement "Weird how this is coming from the mare who helped me stop a Frolorn, escaped from the cyber ponies, and saved me when I was turning younger." Ditzy looked away from him knowing that his words were the truth. "True, but-"

"You are not useless Derpy." Doctor interrupted. "You're strong, confident, and you never ever give up. That's… that is what I love about you." Doctor said while blushing. Ditzy quickly looked back at Doctor. Eyes glowing. "R- Really Doctor?" She whispered out. Doctor nodded and smiled "Yes, you're very precious to me. You're my dear assistant. You cannot let a couple of ponies get to you. They just don't understand you enough. I- I really love you Derpy. Promise me that you'll have more faith in yourself and don't do anything like that again." Doctor said while smiling softly.

Ditzy was now in love with the Doctor more than she was when they first met. The look he had in his eyes told her that every single word he had said was true. She felt her eyes water and let out a quiet sob. Doctor then pulled her in a warm embrace and petted her blonde hair again.

"I-I -hic- love you too Doctor." Derpy said between her sobs. "I promise I'll be stronger just like you."

Doctor pulled her away while smiling and kissed her soft lips. "Now that's my Derpy Hooves."


	7. Daughter

_~Daughter_

Doctor couldn't believe it. He never would've believed it in a million years. But here it was. All of his answers were wrapped in a fluffy purple blanket, eyes closed, and sleeping soundly in his arms.

The baby pony was a girl, with beach blonde hair and light purple skin. But the one thing that stood out to him was the little horn stub that was starting to grow just three hours after her birth. His wife explained to him about pony genetics and that she has her great grandmother's genetics that was also a unicorn. So he wasn't assuming the worst.

His wife, Ditzy Doo (a.k.a. Derpy Hooves) was now resting in their bed inside of their cottage. Their child was coming way too fast for them to get to Ponyville Hospital so they called Nurse Redheart to their home to help deliver the baby. The Doctor gently petted the blonde mare's messed up mane with his free hoof. After enduring hours of labor, he felt she deserved well needed rest. His hoof had some marks on it as evidence from when his wife squeezed it while trying to ease the pain. He lost count of how many times she apologized to him about it.

With Ditzy sleeping and Nurse Redheart and her assistants away, he finally had alone time with his newborn daughter. The filly was sound asleep in her father's arms, softly breathing and hiccupping a few times from her crying when she came into the world. The Doctor gave the foal a kiss on her forehead and leaned closer to her.

"I never would've believed that this day would come," He softly whispered to the filly with a smile "but I won't ever regret it. I love you so…so much."

"My beautiful Dinky Doo."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! New Story In Progress!

**The Many Themes of DoctorXDerpy Author's Note!**

**I'm writing this to inform you guys that I'm currently working on a brand new story for Doctor and Derpy.**

**The title of the story is Love and Companionship. Its multi chapter story and it's going to include more characters from the show who are involved in the story (example. The mane six.). It's also going to have two antagonists, Roseluck and Ponet. So if you are a fan of these two, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I don't hate these two; I just thought they would be good antagonists.**

**I'm pretty excited about this since I've really wanted to do this story for a pretty long time.**

**So this means that The Many Themes of DoctorxDerpy won't be updated as much as before. But don't worry I'm not discontinuing the story or putting it on hold. If I was going to, I would tell you guys. XD **

**So hopefully the first chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope you all are excited about it as much as I am. :)**

_**PuddingAlexThompson**_


End file.
